


The Way I See It

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s03e21 Neighborhood Watch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Megan wonders about Jim and Blair.





	The Way I See It

**Author's Note:**

> It's written from Megan's point of view, so I added some Australian expressions.

I really wanted to be allowed to work on the case, although I don’t get along too well with Jim. But when Sandy told me that Jim was a psychic, my interest was raised. That's why I was happy when Banks added me to the team. We went to watch the Downing development, undercover, Jim, Sandburg and me. Jim and I were going as newlyweds, and Sandy as Jim's nephew.

On the first morning at the Downing's house I didn’t feel like I was in a small family. Sandy was preparing a disgusting green mess, an algae shake, he said. It smelled really bad. He said he drank it every morning. Jim was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. They both had a lot of food for each of them, but they hadn’t thought of me. I told them that we were supposed to be a family and, is not a family supposed to share? But they didn’t want to know anything about that.

Then the Tanners appeared. The way they looked at Sandy gave me the creeps. The poor guy said he felt violated. Jim made a joke that they rented him on weekends, but I could see that he was also uncomfortable. He’s so protective of his cobber!

But there was more to that. Even blind Freddy could see that there was something else between those two. They love each other. However, they are very careful not to let other people see anything. But I'm not stupid. I realized right away what was between them.

Sandburg got involved with that sheila who had a daughter, who turned out to be the witness we had to protect. I'm sure everything was a way to cover what was going on between him and Ellison. So that I wouldn’t suspect. I knew it from the way Jim reacted when I rebuked him about it. He didn’t seem worried about that, like he didn’t care. But he didn’t fool me.

I also had other evidence. When I kissed Ellison on the mouth, to pretend in front of Bud Flint, the drongo that shot us with a rifle when we came to investigate Carson's apartment, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sandburg flinched.

And after all, they live together. They told me all that story that the place where Sandy lived before exploded, because there was a drug lab next door, that's why he went to live in Ellison's loft. What I don’t understand is why after three years he’s still there. Or rather, I do understand. It's because they're lovers. I think all MCU knows that. At least, they suspect it.

What I know is that both of them are the ant's pants. Their blood's worth bottling. I was really lucky to meet them when I came to America. Although Ellison and I have our differences, I know that we will soon sort them out and we’ll be able to work together. And if he really is a psychic, it’ll be even more exciting.

Is he really a psychic? Or are they hiding something else from me?

 

**Author's Note:**

> cobber: A friend, a companion.  
> blind Freddy: A very unperceptive person; such a person as a type.  
> sheila: A girl or woman.  
> drongo: A fool, a simpleton, an idiot.  
> ant's pants: Something extremely impressive; the best of its kind.  
> Their blood's worth bottling: They’re really valuable persons! They’re loyal friends!


End file.
